


His

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Braun claims Byron, Gay, M/M, Possessive Braun, Slash, corey is a asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Braun Strowman claims Byron Saxton.





	

Title: His

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Braun Strowman/Byron Saxton

Characters: Braun Strowman, Byron Saxton, and Corey Graves.

Summary: Braun Strowman claims Byron Saxton.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Saxton!"

Byron Saxton jumped as he rushed to the ring at Strowman's command. Corey Graves cracking up at only to received an heated glare from Strowman which immediately quieted him down.

"Yes-s?" Byron Saxton asked as he lifted the microphone to Braun Strowman's lips. Strowman didn't even move to talk as he yanked the mic away and grabbed Byron's hand.

"Mine!" Braun Strowman shouted to the WWE Universe and the whole roster backstage. Releasing Byron, Braun walked over and climbed out the ring leaving the WWE Universe, the roster and Byron Saxton to ponder what he just said.

"Did Braun Strowman just call me his?"

"I won't argue if you know what's good for you Saxton?"


End file.
